A BLAST through TIME
by AHobbitnamedEmerald
Summary: This is a story of two girls blasted through time to Middle Earth. One was found on the street and the other raised prim and proper. Can they get along long enough to go back home. Most likely not but there'll be swords and Legolas. You'll like it I prom
1. Default Chapter

Hello all you fanfic people out there over the rainbow. I am so glad that am writing this story. At list I would be IF MY "FRIEND" SAPPHIRE DIDN'T TIE ME TO THIS CHAIR MAKING ME WRITE THIS STORY!!!

It's not my fault you said you would ,and as a friend it's my duty to make sure you make a complete fool of yourself .

Thank you so much. I'll remember to haunt you when I'm dead.

Well it's not like you'll type a better story than me.

Is that a challenge?

You better believe it.

Darn it you know I can't back down from a dare. Fine I'll do it. Not like I have any other choose you know tied to a chair and all. Ok here it goes hope you enjoy that some of you've read twice before new and improved _A BLAST THROUGH TIME._

Found

She ran fast, out of breath, the man closing in behind her. Quickly she veered into a filthy ally. She tripped over an overfilled garage can ,trash flew every where. She skinned her knee. No time to do anything about it. She got up and kept running. The man pulled out a knife and screamed, "I'm going to get you freak." It was true she was a freak. She was a mutant. She tried her best to hide it to control it, but it slipped. Why couldn't she control it? Why did it control her life?

It stop, the ally stop, and soon her life. So this was it. She was going to die homeless alone scared. By the man for some reason hated her. Hated her because she was born with these powers. She could see it in his eyes. She saw him coming closer , she saw the glint of the knife tip in the glow of a window. If she screamed, begged for help, no one would come. No one ever did, not when her little brother was hungry cold last winter, and now he was gone. Probably to a better place. She didn't know.

He was upon her now knife in hand. "This is what you get for being a mutant.", he whispered menacingly. He raised the knife over his head . She closed her eyes waiting for the end. Was death quick and painless or did life, beautiful life, slowly painfully seep out of your body through your mouth? She hoped it would be painless and quick. She prayed it would be painless and quick. He swung the knife down this was it. She glared at him, she did not want him to see how afraid she really was. She wanted her glare to burn into his mind to give him nightmares about this night until he died of insanity. She waited but she never felt the sharp cold edge of the knife. In fact for some reason he stopped moving . Everything was silent, for some unexplainable time had stopped. " _Emerald you are safe now please come out of the ally way." _, said a reassuringly gentle voice, and for some reason the voice made her feel safe.

__

Emerald followed the voice's directions. She walked out unto the street. The cars, people, everything was still. Was this her fault had she stopped time, and was this voice actually there because she finally cracked. No that couldn't be. Crazy people always denied being crazy. Emerald became very confused. _"No you're not crazy and this is not your fault." , _a man in a wheel chair rolled casually rolling down the street, "It's my fault." It snapped Emerald knew exactly what was going on. He ,this old bald guy, was a mutant just like her. He was the guy she had seen on the news through the windows of the tv shop. Professor Xavier in the flesh. She had been found, been saved. For some reason he smiled. Why was he smiling? He couldn't read her mind or what she just thought, but then again. Oh well she was safe. They walked down street they turned to the right. Then a black jet rose into the air from out behind the buildings. It flew into the black starry getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Everything started to move again and the man ran out of the ally way looking around. His face turned red and he screamed. No one looked at him or even cared. They were to busy and that kind of thing always happened in New York City.


	2. chapter 2 The Driving Test

A Driving Test

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in … awhile.

Sapphire: Awhile meaning SIX months.

Emerald: Details shemtails. Who pays attention to details?

Sapphire: Well…

Emerald: Don't answer that. Anyway lets continue this beautiful and tragic tale of forgotten lore.

Sapphire: Lore? What the heck does that mean. Not like I don't know what it means or anything. I'm just asking it for our readers who might not know what lore means.

Emerald: Lore is an old English saying for story. See my stories are educational. Anywho on with the livrer.

Sapphire: What?

Emerald: IT'S FRENCH!!!

The Test Drive

It has been a month since I have arrived at the School for the Gifted. Although it is strange it has become a home to me. I have been taught to control my powers. Control the one word that kept me from being normal, well almost anyway. In fact my powers have grown. I can make things appear out of thin air, and I mean anything. Last week I made an entire building appear. I trying to make an egg appear so I could make breakfast. Well I guess a French restraunt was ok too. Until the workers wanted pay.

"Ready for a test drive" yelled Sapphire from down the hall.

"Sure." I said unsure if she knew I had no idea how to drive. It can't that hard. You have the wheel, gas paddle, and that other little paddle that makes you stop. It's not that important. Also the green light means go, the yellow light is decoration, and the red light is a suggestion. Not that hard at all.

Sapphire drove into the driving ring then she let me take the wheel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP HITTING THE TRAFFIC CONES!!!!" screamed Sapphire clinging to the dash broad.

"They're in my way." I said calmly as I made a sharp turn to the left.

"Ok that's enough for today" said Sapphire scared to death.

I just kept drive at 100 mph looking determined to pass the test.

"Why aren't you stopping?" said Sapphire in a edgy voice

I had the right to remain silent.

"I don't know how to stop." I said calmly.

"…" said Sapphire.

Don't worry the program was fake and the professor stop the driving test. Everyone was amazed for some reason. I guess I was really good.


	3. chapter 3 A Trip to the Stupid Woods

A/N: It has been three days sense I have last seen a glass of water or a warm plate of food. Sapphire has abandoned me. Just because of little prank she blew everything out of the water.

Sapphire walks through the door with her book bag

Sapphire: Hi I'm back from school. How was your day?

Emerald: Oh hello where have you been for mmmm… THREE DAYS!!!! Untie me from this god forsaken chair.

Sapphire: Excuse me but I was only gone for seven hours, at school.

Emerald: Yeah right like I wouldn't know if you were gone for seven hours or not.

Sapphire: Why don't you continue your story of "forgotten lore".

Emerald: Oh yeah I think I will, and just to make you mad I'm turning you into a Mary-sue.

Sapphire: You wouldn't dare.

Emerald smiles and types at super fast speed

Chapter 3- Trip to the Stupid Woods

Emerald P.O.V

Why I have been dragged on to this trip I don't know. We are going to the woods. I hate the woods with their army of evil mosquitoes and poison ivy. Who can stand the noise of woodpeckers making their annoying taping sounds? I did put up a fight but they forced me unto the Black Bird and strapped to my seat. I hope they choke on their s'mores.

Oh well I'll just have to deal. I looked out the window to the ground below. Everything was so small like tiny ants. I guess I drifted off to sleep because Sapphire was pestering me awake.

"Emerald are you like asleep. Oh my God I'm like so sorry for waking you up."

Ah yes Sapphire, what can I say about her. Only that she was raised in a mansion and given everything she ever wanted. She can act snooty sometimes. What am I talking about she's snooty all the time. She really wants to be my friend so I force a smile and pretend to listen, nodding my head as she is talking. Sapphire is a little shorter than me with dark blue eyes, and serious dark brown hair. I think she dyed her hair from blond to brown.

Today I was already feeling kinda pissed off because of the whole field trip thing and I wasn't in the mood to be messed around with. Sapphire just kept talking and yapping. I was staring to get a head ach, but she just kept talking. I was starting to freak out. How much can one person talk? Was that her power or something, to talk her enemies to death, or did her victims just shoot themselves. To survive I had to act fast so I did the only thing I could do.

"Will you please put a sock in it. I mean really I'm about to die from boredom here. Please go bake some cookies or something."

End P.O.V.

Sapphire P.O.V.

I couldn't not believe it. She was so like rude. I was just trying to be nice and check up on her, because she was looking out the window with her eyes open and her hand was moving in swaying up and down back and forth like she was drawling on a sheet of paper.

Emerald lived as a recluse almost all of her life. She came off the street while I was kept up in a house, only going out when told to. Emerald has seen the world and is so tough, but when I look at her she always seems sad. Even if she smiles and laughs you can see her pain in her emerald green eyes. She always wears her long brown hair down over her ears. I turn green with envy when I she her hair. It flows when she runs and the sun turns it into a sheet of beautiful gold. There is not a blemish on her tanned skin. I turn green with envy every time I see her. It isn't fair that I who spends two hours in the bathroom every morning can not achieve her perfect ness.

After her comment it reminded me that I did indeed have a batch of cookies in the kitchen and I ran off to make sure they weren't burned. While in the kitchen I thought of a way to get back at Emerald for her insult. It hit me, it was so perfect. I would lead her out into the woods, which she hates, and leave her there for a couple of hours. She will freak out, this is going to so good.

End P.O.V.

Emerald P.O.V.

Sapphire went into the kitchen and I felt kinda bad. I think I hurt her feelings. I'm not completely heartless so I'm going to apologizes when we land.

We finally landed in a forest in New Zealand. Everyone helped unpack and set up the tents. Sapphire and I went to gather firewood, because when it gets dark it will be freezing cold.

"Hey Sapphire, I want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk on the jet back there. I guess I'm not a morning person." there I said it.

"It's ok I shouldn't have waken you up." she smiled and we continued to gather the firewood until we couldn't carry anymore.

Later that night Sapphire came to me with a smile on her face. I could see in her eyes that she was up to something.

"Hey do you want to go on a hike tomorrow morning?"

I didn't want to be rude again just after I apologized, but I didn't really want to go venturing out into the woods.

"Umm no thank you, I think I'll pass."

"Please you do owe me for being so rude."

" I owed you an apology.'

"Oh come on don't you think it will fun to see the meadow?"

"What meadow? You mean _A Meadow _with no trees."

"Yes!"

"Alright I'm there."

"Great.", said Sapphire as I entered my tent. She smiled one of her sly smiles. Little did she know that I knew she was going to prank me. I heard her while she was in the kitchen. This was going to be a GREAT prank.

chapter ends

A/N: Please read and review. Make sure it doesn't have any curse words please, so I don't get in trouble. Thanks!!! ;)


End file.
